


Blue Moon Victor

by Loopyluu



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Card Games, Chess Metaphors, Gen, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopyluu/pseuds/Loopyluu
Summary: I had some thoughts about the recent revival stream.
Kudos: 3





	Blue Moon Victor

We're playing to different games, you and I.  
You're playing chess, a game with a likely victor.  
You have your pawns and kings.  
And I am playing Solitaire, a game with a blue moon victory.  
I have cards and four aces.

What do you have, dream?  
Unloyal Pawns?  
A King that wouldn't care if you were dead in a ditch?  
A rook you have to pay off for its protection?  
The Knight owing you a favor?

And you've revived me foolishly, Dream.  
Your no God, and no victory in this game.  
I think its time to reset the cards.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
